rtd1073fandomcom-20200213-history
DvdPlayer
DvdPlayer is the main driving program behind the box, it contains everything from accessing the audio device to the video device as well as the decoder. It is started by the init process and is guarded by RootApp which will restart it once it is crashed. It's the most secretive part of the box. So far the closest source one can obtain is from the brother chipset sdk released by Conceptronic. Known hacks (thanks to Jason from consumerelectronicshacker and CyberMomo from MHDWorld): 1. telnet "IP to the box" 2. username: root 3. killall DvdPlayer 4. killall RootApp 5. cd /usr/local/bin 6. ./RootApp DvdPlayer 7. available control keys a - audio button b - takes you into the recording setup screen c - delete schedule when in recording, otherwise doesn't appear to do anything f - reverse play << j - reverse zoom (starts at max zoom and goes back to 1) l - slow play reverse m - mute on/off n - skip to next title (not chapter) o - Shut down quickly p - skip to prior title (not chapter) q - go back 10 SECONDS r - start recording / switch to av s - subtitle toggle v - volume - z - normal zoom A - left B - 30 Second Skip C - Command Line interpreter, engineering mode, see below D - right E - Delete F - Fast forward >> G - Asks for GCode. Not sure what the GCode is. Tried a VCR+ code given the context, but the code I tried only crashed the player. H - report some kind of status L - slow play forward M - Menu N - Next chapter O - shut down normally P - Prior chapter Q - Stop S - Play T- AV input screen V - volume + W - up X - down Z - Step / pause - - goto = - repeat a/b + - repeat button # - go to USB screen $ - go to REC directory & - graphical file copy, looks nice. Much better than the cut/copy/paste concept you can do from the remote. ( - start performance logging ) - stop performance logging ~ - memory allocation status 0-9 - same as entering 0-9. Jumps to title. I did not know you could jump to a specific title that way on this player, so something new. [ - source button ] - go to ScreenPlay Pro root drive { - home button , - return button / - go to setup menu \ - switch tv system : - switch tv system (not sure how it is different from \) ESC - Go to setup menu In engineering mode, you can type HELP and get this: Engineering Mode Command List: port: read or write value to specified address setdebug: set audio/video debug flag setbri : set Video In Brightness value (00~ff) setcont : set Video In Contrast value (00~ff) setsatu : set Video In Saturation value (00~ff) sethue : set Video In Hue value (00~ff) setscal : set the coefficients of VIN Scaling (0x10 00~0xFFFF) setcolorm : set VO hardware's Color Adjustment transformation matrix copyfree: enable copy-free netperf : Enable network performance meter. Use on or o ff to tern on/off this feature netperf nodecode, means streaming only withou t decode. setyc: set YC separation parameters parameters | save: save setting | load: load setting | default: use factory default setting | show: show current setting shell: Unix Shell to execute unix command kill: kill the program immediately (to generate coredump) quit: quit from command line interpreter The same program can also be found in box using the brother chipset RTD1261 and RTD1282. Great post on making DvdPlayer from other firmware work with your device remote: http://www.mpcclub.com/forum/showthread.php?p=188013 Information Reference: http://emtec.mhdworld.com/modules/newbb/viewforum.php?forum=33 http://consumerelectronicshacker.blogspot.com/2009/02/g-toolchain-fixed.html http://screenplayprohd.wikia.com/wiki/Skins